Ghost Windows
by trappedinsideadream
Summary: Marcy Clopper was never normal, but when Vlad Masters adopts her for unknown reasons, her life is changed...forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first D.P. fan fiction, so I hope you all like it! I do not own D.P. O.C.'s are mine. This is before Phantom Planet, by the way, if people get confused. I totally forgot how Vlad became mayor, but I like how Tucker ended up to become Amity Park's youngest mayor ever. Enjoy**

1

Susan drove up the long, gravel drive way to a mansion just outside a city called Amity Park. It was defiantly different from Flint, Michigan. This would be her first time to anywhere outside of the state for business. The only reason she was driving this far was because of the teenage misfit, siting next to her in the passenger seat.

Marcy was only fifteen, and already she's experienced more than Susan. Marcy Clopper was taken away from her teenage mother at the age of eight, and for the last seven years she's been through foster care; in and out of homes with abusive guardians and horrible schools. Susan wondered why anyone wanted to adopted a teenager who grew up in Flint. Susan cased that idea out of her head when she remembered that she didn't grow up in the best part of the woods in Detroit.

Marcy watched the trees from her window, she didn't care where she was going anymore, it wasn't like anyone cared, other than Susan; if Marcy ran away; she'd be the first one to the scene. She looked in the rearview mirror; her ruby red hair fell down in waves behind her and covered one of her dark blue eyes. The bandana her mother had given her hung around her neck. Marcy didn't care for her mother since she let CPS take her away. The bandana was her dad's who died from a drug overdose from an actual legal drug.

"It won't be all bad, look on the bright side, its better then a crummy apartment in downtown Flint," Susan shrugged. The person who adopted Marcy was the mayor of this town, Vlad Masters. Susan was baffled by the thought. Susan cared for Marcy like a pet cat. Give her her basic needs and let her do what she wants. Susan didn't know how Marcy would react to any different lifestyle.

"Been there, done that, really want to go back," Marcy batted her eyes at Susan.

"You know I can't do that," she looked to the end of the drive way, looking up to the sky to see the top of the mansion. It was huge, not only was the home of the mayor of the town, but a billionaire too. Looked like another Cinderella story to Susan. "Don't even think of running away, I will kick your ass," Susan pointed out as Marcy stepped out of the rented mini van.

Marcy went straight to the trunk and popped it open. Marcy learned early on to never carry around useless junk like cards or gifts or friends, for that matter. To her, the world was just another jerk making her life a living hell. She pulled out her trunk and took in the house.

It was big, she'd have to hand it to the owner, but the location could've been better. Surrounded by dark forest wasn't Marcy way of the perfect destination.

Susan put her hands on her hips, breathing in the freshest air in her life. She waved Marcy along, and they stepped up the steps to the door. Susan pulled on the knocker then looked at Marcy. "Is that what you're wearing?" she asked.

Marcy looked down at herself; she was wearing her faded skinny jeans with a band T-shirt. Marcy shrugged, "Obviously," she muttered as the door opened.

In the door frame was a man in his late forties, early fifties. His hair was gray with a white stripe; he wore a black fitted suite and stood proudly. "Welcome, ah you must be Marceline," Marcy cringed as he said her full name.

"Marcy is fine," she said. Susan began to chitchat with the man as the three of them walked into the house. Marcy gasped, the place was huge, and this was only the foyer. She spun in a circle to take it all in. Marble staircase, porcelain walls, green and gold carpet. Glass cases full of football gear. Marcy knew it, he was a Chesse Head.

"You're a Packers fan, aren't you," she asked.

The man nodded. Susan finally got up the courage to introduce Vlad and Marcy. "Marcy, this is Vlad Masters, Vlad…this is your new daughter," Susan outreached her hand to Marcy.

Vlad and Marcy exchanged smiles, she didn't want her new father to pick up on her rebellious nature, at least not until the deal was set.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Marceline. Ah, you noticed all my Green Bay Pakers memorabilia,"

"Yeah, I saw the Super Bowl this year. I predicted that they would win,"

Vlad seemed pleased with Marcy's comment. "Are you a Parkers fan?"

"I'm a Wolverine, but Green Bay is cool," Marcy slung her bag over her shoulder.

Vlad's smile disappeared. Susan reacted horribly to the small situation, "What can you say? She loves Ann Arbor," Susan was about to have a nervous break down right here, just like the last time.

Susan was horrible with tension, anything remotely close to something near that would break her.

"Uh," Marcy said quickly, "Why don't we take a tour," Susan relaxed again.

"Sure," Vlad began up the staircase. Marcy took one last glimpse around the huge room. She wasn't the type of girl to be in a mansion, wearing party dresses or drinking cocktails, or going to banquets for the mayor. But for just a moment Marcy thought about the future, something she swore she'd never do. And for that moment, she thought she could get used to the place.

**Thank you all for reading, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's so short, I've been having tons of motivation block. if that even is a block, but I hope you like it and please review.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

2

Marcy couldn't believe it, she, inside a mansion! The only person she knew who had ever been inside a mansion was Thomas, who was now over three hundred miles away right now.

Vlad had shown her and Susan the whole house. Vlad had said there wasn't a basement, so she had asked him what they would do if a tornado were ever to hit. He laughed to himself and kept walking. The house was amazing; every room had something different to it. It was almost the same number of rooms Marcy had ever had since being thrown into the system. Vlad had finally come to the end of a long hallway and opened the last door.

"Here we are, Marceline, this is your room," Vlad opened the door. Inside the room was a four post bed with drapes, a walk in closet and a dresser, an HD TV, an Xbox, and a huge window, with a window seat! Marcy almost squealed with delight.

Susan smiled as she saw how Marcy's face lit up when she saw the window. If there was one thing Susan knew better than anyone else, it was to always have Marcy in a room with a window.

Marcy dropped her bag on the bed and tried to act calm and collected, but that all failed when she saw the huge stereo system inside the walls. She flung herself to the door on the other side of her closet to reveal her _own bathroom_! But Marcy kept her eyes on the huge window.

Susan pulled Vlad aside, "Mr. Masters, I have to ask you, but why did you chose to adopt Marcy?" Susan pulled out some paper work and a note pad.

"Is this relevant to your work?" he asked, his face stuck in a stern grin.

"Well, I am apart of Child Protective Services, and as you can believe the protocol we must make. And since you were never entered into the system, we have no files on your," Susan began filling out the basic ones.

Marcy sat on the window seat; she'd never seen a view so beautiful. She'd grown up with windowless walls and concrete, trapped in a world with no escape. Bu now it was like the whole world was at her finger tips.

Vlad watched Marcy, she wasn't what he had expected. He had thought Marceline would be perfect, sweet and cheerful; not a girl who was more interested in windows then the mansion itself.

"Ms. Susan, I chose to adopt because foster care is not the best for a child now is it? I bet Marceline here has been stuck with horrible people and places she would've wished to never have to face,"

"We all at CPS never wish for any of the children in our system to have to go through what they have too. But that's life," she pulled out a pen, "now, if you could fill out these files, you don't have to do it now, you can mail them back to this address…oh and Mr. Masters, I highly advise you to never put Marcy in a windowless room,"

Vlad gave Susan a confused look, "And why not?"

"Let's just say, if you do, call her parole officer. He can tell you all sorts of things about Marcy," she smiled. Susan walked into Marcy's new room.

"Hon, I'm leaving now,"

Marcy looked back at Susan. The woman was the closest thing to a mother she ever had. Susan embraced Marcy then left. Marcy watched from the front door as Susan waved goodbye from her minivan.

She stood there, arms crossed over her chest, knowing now was the perfect time to drill her new father.

"So…," she said, twisting back into the mansion, "what are the rules this time? Do I have to obey your every command so I don't embarrass you?" she snarled. In every situation Marcy has ever been in, she's always been abused by the man in the house, and just because this guy was a mayor didn't mean he could be capable of beating her.

Vlad shook his head and gave her a dark stare, "Dear Marceline, I have one rule for you. Don't talk back to me, and we'll get along just fine. But break that rule, I promise this mansion will be a prison for you,"

A chill ran down Marcy's spin, no one had ever talked to her like that. Ever told it to her straight, she was beginning to like this dude.

"It's Marcy," she murmured as she stomped off to her new room.

"Oh, and Marceline, since tomorrow is Halloween, I was hoping to show you off to the towns people at the annual Halloween Dance. Show them how lovely my new daughter is,"

Marcy cringed, she hated high class parties. She went to one when she got shipped to a foster home who happened to be good friends of Rick Snyder, the governor of Michigan. She was the laughing stock of the whole place, just because she didn't know which fork was used for a salad.

"Fine…it's not like I have anything better to do,"

…

It was three fifteen and Danny, Sam, and Tucker had just ended another ghost filled school day. The trio was walking to Fenton Works like everyday. Sam was ranting off how the school cafeteria didn't make enough salads, as Tucker played on his beloved PDA and defending his precious meat. Danny had just about enough.

"Guys! Can we focus here? Did you guys even count how many ghosts attacked today?" Danny exclaimed, raising his arms into the air.

Tucker and Sam exchanged apologizes and let Danny continue. "All week it's been nonstop ghosts and for once I'd like to finish my homework on time and not have detention,"

"You can't blame them, it is Halloween tomorrow, it's like the busiest time of the year for ghosts," Tucker explained.

"I wish it wasn't," Danny grunted. Sam gave a small smile and said, "Well, tomorrow you won't have to deal with ghosts; it'll be a ghost free night while we watch the Doom Trilogy,"

The three gave smiles, realizing that they might be able to have fun tomorrow for the first time in a whole week.

Just as the three entered the Fenton home, Jack Fenton exploded in a fury of hoots and shouts. Maddie and Jazz sat on the family couch looking pissed.

Danny had a gut feeling like his Halloween was about to be ruined. "What's up dad?" he asked.

Maddie, crossed her arms, "Vlad Masters just sent us an invitation to the Halloween Dance at City Hall,"

Halloween just screamed being invited to a stupid dance by your arch enemy.

"But that's not all!" Jack yelled. "Vlad asked us a big favor to make sure no ghosts get into the party! Isn't that great?"

Danny, Tucker, and Sam sighed; there goes their night of Doom. As the three headed into the basement Jazz followed.

"Jazz, why are you following us?" asked Danny annoyed.

"Jeez little brother, I'm just trying to help,"

"Help how?" wondered Tucker.

The three stood in a line as Jazz explained. "The whole town is talking about Vlad's daughter,"

"Daughter!" the three of them almost collapsed.

"Who would have a kid with Vlad?" screamed Danny, bewild.

"He just adopted her, her name is Marceline…or so we think,"

"Do you think that Vlad is trying to make another copy of Danny like Danielle?" Sam suggested.

"No, no…he'd have to get my ghost and human DNA,"

Jazz, Sam, and Danny rubbed their heads, confused on Vlad's motives.

"Maybe Vlad finally gave up on chasing after you and wanted a daughter instead," Tucker suggested. The three gave him cold stares. "Or not," he quickly added.

"I don't have a clue why Vlad would do something like this, but I bet we'll find out at that party,"

**Ahhh...what is Vlad's evil plan, I have no idea...not a clue. And neither does Danny. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but hopefully soon! Please review**


End file.
